A Very Bushwick Christmas
by Nightingale63
Summary: Klaine's first Christmas party at the loft, complete with silly theme, lots of fun and guests... and a surprise for Blaine. My Christmas card to all the fandom!


**A/N: I don't own Glee or anything you may recognize here, but in the spirit of the holiday I have borrowed them here, with love.**

"You. I can't believe you, the fabulous Kurt Hummel, are wearing that," Blaine teased Kurt, his eyebrows dancing as he sidled up to his fiance for a kiss.

Kurt was glad he wasn't facing him for that moment; when his voice was like that, low, velvety, and so sexy, it did things to him. Very specific things. Which didn't help at all in getting ready for a party. "What? I'm perfectly dressed for this party. You can't deny that." Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine's kisses rained down on his neck, then allowed himself to be spun around to face him.

Blaine leaned back to properly admire the view. "Of course I can't. Besides, even in that sweater, you still look stunning."

"And _you_ look far too tasteful," Kurt chided him. "I mean, sure, I may have questioned your grand auntie's color sense now and then, but really? _This_ is merely a seasonal color crime. Tame, really."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he busied himself with putting out the paper napkins and other party paraphernalia. "A little help here?"

"Oh. Sorry! I was just going over the list again in my head," Kurt fibbed, desperately trying for focus again. "I think we'll have a good turnout."

"Who'd miss one of your parties," Blaine crooned. "I heard you had yourselves quite a kiki last Thanksgiving."

"Not really," Kurt said quietly, looking down. "I mean, I think the guests had fun, but all I can remember is calling you, and hearing your silly squeak-laugh. Blaine, I am so so glad you're here, and that all that is behind us," he said, unconsciously playing with his ring, until Blaine picked up his hands and kissed them before releasing them.

"I'm not going anywhere. And I hope never to give you reason to wish otherwise." Blaine answered, aware of how easy it would be to give and get off track here. "However, we do have one fabulous party to host, so maybe we should focus on that."

"Did Wes lend you his gavel or something?" Kurt teased, giggling a little.

"I don't know. Is this you telling me you've got a thing for me wielding one? Because I can so get on out of here and find one in the city -"

Kurt stepped forward and laid a finger on Blaine's lips. "Now who's losing focus?"

"Party. Right," Blaine nodded, looking around them. He had to admit things looked pretty good. They had a tree, all decorated, a few strings of lights, sparkly garlands with twinkle lights festooning key areas, including the piano, lots of candles just waiting to be lit, and the apartment smelled of Blaine's cookie baking from earlier. And they were dressed, both of them – and considering they were alone in the loft (a rare treat they always enjoyed, much as they loved their room mates), he felt proud of their progress. His thoughts were interrupted by a persistent clanging on the loft's heavy door, and he watched as Kurt rushed to answer it.

"Honey!" Kurt exclaimed, swooping forward to hug and kiss his cousin Louisa. Blaine smiled as he noticed her ever-present 'partner in crime' Winky, a fashionably-clad Yorkie, peeking out of her festive red and green plaid dog purse (what were those things called, he wondered for a moment?). Winky decided then to let out a sharp woof just as Kurt was hurrying to close the door.

"Winky, naughty girl, no talking until the door's shut. Have we not had this talk?" Louisa cooed, reaching to pet the little dog.

"I think we probably got away with it," Kurt smiled at her. This was, strictly speaking, a no-pets building, though he suspected more than one of their neighbors ignored this. "You came early!"

"Here, let me take those bags for you," Blaine offered, and she gratefully handed them over. "We're happy you're here."

"Heh, Bowtie, you think I didn't know that you and my cousin would need someone to keep you focused, all alone here, semester all done, gal pals both still out?" Her look only emphasized how thoroughly she wasn't fooled.

"How does she know all this?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"You cannot fool a Hummel, Blaine Anderson, so don't even try. Now, normally, I fully approve of you making my dear cousin happy, and no, I won't detail that here," she let out a breathy chuckle. "But a party is something I take seriously."

"You did bring the brigadeiro?" Kurt asked hopefully, eyes shining. Blaine laughed; Kurt at times could change from sexy college student to adorable little boy in seconds, and he knew Louisa's treat from her home country of Brazil was something Kurt could resist even less than a good slice of New York cheesecake.

Blaine put the bags down on the table, and started unpacking, smiling as uncovered festive plates of the little round balls, with several different coating types.

"Yes, dear cousin, of course." She reached around Blaine to fish out of the bag a tiny white take-out box which she dangled in front of him. "This one is for you, to share if you like, for now, so you don't have to wait, and so the puppy eyes can be confined to the one actual canine in this room."

They lit candles, got out ice and drinks, and Kurt warmed up apple cider with a sachet of spices which made the whole apartment smell cinnamony and delicious. All was ready when Rachel, Santana, Dani, and Elliott came laughing up the stairs.

"Oh my God, I can smell it from here – Kurt's spiced apple cider!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

"That does smell amazing," Dani agreed. "And I could use some warming up – it was freezing getting out of the subway and walking here!"

Santana nodded her head in agreement and opened the door for them all. "Hey Prancy Smurf and Sir Gels-A-Lot! We're here, we're freezing, and we're hungry!"

Elliott rolled his eyes. He knew Santana well enough now to not wonder aloud if insulting Kurt and Blaine was the best way to get them to feed them. "Hi! We made it! Oh, and we picked up the cheesecake from the diner for you, Kurt," he smiled as Kurt broke out into a grin, "and we picked up the candied almonds and cheese from that little shop downtown we love. Oh, and we brought our appetites," he added. "This place looks awesome," he marveled.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled back at him. "We all worked on it, well, except for Santana, she just sort of kept up a running commentary while the rest of us decorated -"

"Hey!" Santana protested, her mouth half full of a cocktail-sized meatball. "Someone had to critique you, and besides, I'm allergic to tinsel."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look that spoke volumes, but they smiled all the same as she reached for another meatball.

Louisa emerged, Winky at her heels, from Kurt's room.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"I did, it was great, just what I needed. But of course I had to come see who was eating all the party food before the party started," she teased.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Louisa Hummel. She'll be starting at NYADA next semester, and she's from Rio!"

"And fortunately her jet lag didn't get in the way of making her famous brigadeiro," Blaine supplied.

"What's this?" Rachel asked, instantly attentive, on spying the chocolaty treats. "Oh, and I'm -"

"Rachel Berry, star of Funny Girl and my illustrious cousin's flat mate. I'm happy to get to meet you, finally." She stepped forward to give her a warm hug. "Oh, and this is my little mischief-maker, Winky," she introduced.

"Aww, she's so cuuuuute!" Rachel cooed.

"Hi, I'm Santana, and I also live with these goofballs," she smirked. "Someone's gotta look after them," she reasoned.

Dani rolled her eyes but let her gaze linger on her girlfriend for a moment before greeting Louisa. "Hi, I'm Dani, so nice to meet you. I'm with Santana, and this is Elliott." He stepped forward to shake her hand and smiled at her.

Blaine pulled out his silver pocket watch and checked the time. "Almost show time!" He glanced around, and satisfied that his friends hadn't wreaked havoc on anything, he went to go put on a fresh pot of coffee.

"So, everything's ready?" Kurt whispered to Rachel, who was still at ground level petting Winky.

"Absolutely. This is so exciting!" she squealed as quietly as she could.

"I don't think Blaine knows a thing," Kurt continued. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, please," Santana hissed. "Captain Oblivious over there? I think you could plan a surprise birthday party for him under his nose and get away with it. Not even a challenge," she finished smugly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's keep it that way." He glanced to where Blaine was still busy in the kitchen. "You guys better hurry and get into your party clothes."

"Well, hobbit here's had the perfect outfit since, I don't know, freshman year of high school?" Santana snarked at Rachel.

"I'll have you know this is a vintage sweater," Rachel bit back.

"Yeah," Santana deadpanned. "They had bad taste back then too. Can I wear sunglasses to this?"

Rachel was already at the door of the bathroom. "And you think I'm gonna leave you any hot water?"

The boys laughed as the girls bickered. Elliott smirked and removed his coat, revealing a brilliant green sweater with a white design meticulously knitted in of a reindeer sporting a mustache.

"I'm impressed," Kurt grimaced. "On trend and yet ugly as hell. Why would a reindeer be wearing a handlebar mustache?"

"I'm aiming to win the prize," Elliott answered smugly.

"Oh, and you just might," Blaine agreed. "Where did you even find that?"

They were interrupted by the sound of friends outside the still-open door. Kurt rushed to meet them. "Come in, come in!"

Britt and Artie beamed at him, followed by Stine, a new student this year, majoring in voice.

"We brought some salsa and chips," Britt said, "and Lord Tubbington sends his regrets. He said something about catching mice that were stirring?" Her face looked cutely puzzled.

"It's so great to see you guys," Blaine greeted them, taking their coats. He turned to the rest of them. "This is Stine, by the way, she's new this year with me, and also a vocal major." She smiled at the group. "So, I think I can guess, but what do have there?"

She smiled a huge smile at him. "Exactly what I promised. This," she said, reaching into her bag and placing items on the counter, "is Glogg, and raisins, and a special nut mix to go with it. And here I have some lemonade, and also some red wine -"

They looked up as over at the doorway a tall red-headed guy poked his head in and said, "Did you say Red Vines?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No. Wrong party. Bye," and motioned for the guy to leave, who threw Blaine a puzzled look before heading off.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, curious.

"I have no idea," Blaine breathed. "Stine? You were saying?"

She smiled, unfazed. "I'll just need a couple of pots, and we can heat up one batch with lemonade, and another with red wine mixed with water." She turned to Kurt. "It's a traditional Norwegian treat. When Blaine heard me talking about it I offered to bring it to the party."

Kurt smiled at her. "That is so thoughtful! Your sweater is beautiful, by the way."

She beamed at him. "Thank you! It's from Norway, like me, and it was made special for me – it has a Bernese Mountain Dog on it, and it looks just like my dear Bodo back home."

"It's gorgeous," Blaine agreed. "Though too pretty to win the contest."

"Pfff," she giggled, "I've already seen his!" She pointed to Elliott's.

"Exactly," Kurt agreed.

They turned towards the doorway as Sam came up the stairs with another guy.

"Glad you could make it!" Blaine greeted him, giving him a hearty bro hug.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "Guys, this is Bill. Bill, Blaine, Kurt, and I'm thinking Rachel and Santana are around here somewhere."

"They'll be out in a minute," Blaine confirmed.

"If they haven't killed each other in there first," Kurt murmured, side-eying the bathroom. "Nice to meet you, Bill."

"Thanks, thanks so much for having me. I've heard all about you guys!" He enthused, handing his coat over to Blaine, revealing a red sweater decorated with a white husky on the front, who was wearing a candy-striped bow around his neck. "I did get the dress code right, I hope?" he asked.

"You're fine," Kurt assured him. "A little tasteful, but not too much."

"Oh good." He inhaled, savoring the aromas of hot cider and Stine's glogg mixtures. "It really does smell great here." Sam busy chatting with his old Glee club friends, digging into the snacks with enthusiasm. "And I brought some cookies from the best Italian bakery in Jersey." Kurt happily accepted the white box tied together with red and white bakery string.

A few minutes later the loft was full of happy voices singing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree when Kurt turned towards the door, eager to open it. His smile lit up when the first face he saw was Wes', and he greeted him with a warm hug. Right behind him were Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian. He accepted their contributions to the snack table as Blaine looked up from the piano.

"Wow! It's great to see you guys! I didn't even know you were coming!" Blaine darted across the room to greet them. "This is great! Oh. Hi, Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned at him as he got up from saying hello to Winky, who had trotted right up to him. "Hey, Killer, wouldn't miss this for anything. Besides, where else would I wear this godawful sweater?" He smirked as he spread his arms and turned all the way around, showing off a truly raucous blend of colors and patterns.

"Let me guess. Cosby-era styling. Ramie blend." Kurt was looking appraisingly at the sweater.

"Right you are, though I'll admit it's a recent reproduction. How the hell did anyone think this was a good idea in the first place?" He chuckled, pointing at the riot of geometric shapes and colors. "It's amazing that show was on the air so long considering he wore shit like this all the time."

"You just might be a winner," Kurt had to agree, and pointed to the banner hanging near the Christmas tree: First Annual Ugly Sweater Christmas Party.

"I always play to win," Sebastian confirmed, with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys ready with your parts?" Kurt whispered, while Blaine was busy laughing with the other Warblers.

"Of course."

"This means a lot to me," Kurt confided. "Thank you so much."

"I wouldn't miss it," Sebastian answered, giving him a sincere smile. "Now, go run your party."

"I think I hear our last guest coming," Blaine announced, and stepped forward with a huge smile as he opened the door for her. "And I was right! Everyone, meet Sophie, a dear friend who's come a long way tonight." Turning to her where he engulfed her in a big hug, he added. "I'm so glad you could make it."

She smiled back at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, and I brought some English treats to share." She handed him a bag from Harrods.

"I think I know what this is," Blaine smiled sweetly at her. "You didn't have to, you know, but it's so nice that you brought this all the way from London to share with us."

Kurt stepped forward, also greeting her with a warm hug. "You must be freezing! Here, let me get you some of Stine's glogg, it's fabulous and you'll warm right up." He giggled, "wow, they have ugly sweaters in England, too?"

She laughed, following him to the kitchen area. "Though of course we call them jumpers. And really, I wouldn't talk," she giggled, pointing at Kurt's.

"I fit the dress code for tonight perfectly," he answered airily.

"Well, you did sort of _make_ the dress code," Jeff snarked, coming from behind him. "Jeff Stirling, by the way," he held out his hand to her. "And I'm dying to try that," he pointed to the Christmas pudding and hard sauce Blaine had taken out of her bag for her.

"I hope you love it," she beamed back at him.

The partygoers' appetites were now beyond sated, and Santana insisted on singing Santa, Baby for them (to an amused Sebastian, who she'd singled out as her "Santa" for some reason).

"All right, everyone, listen up," Kurt chimed in, as they finished clapping as Santana bowed, accepting their applause. "Time for prizes, as promised." Everyone cheered and was suddenly attentive. "I thank you all for getting in the spirit of the party, and we have prizes in several categories."

"That's right," Blaine flashed a grin at them. "And I'm pleased to announce we even have celebrity judges."

Everyone smiled, and Blaine fiddled with the controls for the flat screen TV while Kurt completed the Skype connection on his laptop, which he positioned on a table facing the revelers.

"Mr. and Mrs, Schue!" Britt squealed, waving happily along with everyone else, whose voices joined her in welcoming them.

"Hi, guys," the former Ms. Pillsbury greeted them, displaying her round belly and laughing as Will sidled in beside her, where he gave her belly a loving kiss as they sat on the couch to face them.

"Everyone there?" Congressman Burt Hummel's voice boomed out from the laptop, with Carole beside him, wearing a bright red sweater with a cross-stitched looking Minnie Mouse motif.

Once all the hellos were done, Burt addressed the group. "We're ready to commence the judging. Our word is final."

"I'm so excited," Carole beamed at them.

Kurt insisted on taking himself out of the running, since the theme and dress code was his idea (though everyone agreed that if he hadn't, his sweater would have been a contender).

Sebastian won for Most Migraine-Producing, which he seemed to bear proudly, accepting his gift of a small box of chocolates from a local chocolatier. Elliott won for Most Fashionable But Still Fashion Fail, and so it went, with a handful of prizes, some of which were good-naturedly contested. The judges seemed to have a fun time too.

Mr. Schue addressed them next. "Kurt, wasn't there another category?"

Blaine looked confused, since all the prizes had been given out. He double-checked, and the little cluster of wrapped presents had indeed been exhausted.

Wes hummed and the Warblers stood and started singing backup as Kurt joined them as lead, wearing a huge smile as he turned to Blaine.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you will ever know

Make my dreams come true

And Kurt pirouetted and pointed at Blaine

All I want for Christmas is you!

All the other party goers joined in, in a loose choreography that sometimes involved bumps and laughs, Warblers, New Directions, and guests blending in, with Kurt gently laying a finger on Blaine's lips when he looked like he was going to join him, as he led him over to a chair directly in view of the TV and the laptop so the Hummels and Schuesters could see him too. Blaine looked happy, overwhelmed, and a little confused but he went along with it.

Make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas is you!

Kurt finished, cheeks pink and smiling broadly at Blaine.

"Kurt -" Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt lower himself to kneel in front of him.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled his special smile that was just for him, "I wanted to do this with as many of our friends and family as possible. Well, as many as the loft can fit," he was met with appreciative noises. "I said yes to you at Dalton, and it was the most amazing thing in my life." Kurt's eyes grew moist as he went on, the loft quiet as everyone watched them. "You're it for me, my best friend, my soul mate, the one I want to grow old with. I don't know if you'll ever know how happy you've made me. Blaine, I love you so much; there's no one I could imagine going all groomzilla with but you," and everyone joined in laughing at this, as almost everyone there had already seen evidence of this. "And I want you to please accept this -"

"I do! I mean, of course," Blaine had reached to hold Kurt in a tight hug, and they all cheered when they kissed. Many in the crowd shared glances as they recalled Blaine's proposal on the stairs at Dalton. "Kurt, you make me so happy," Blaine beamed at Kurt, tears in his eyes to match his fiances.

"Then I think it's high time you put this on," Kurt cooed at him, producing a blue Tiffany's box. Blaine's eyes went wide, seeing it. "I hope you love it."

"I can't imagine I wouldn't." And Kurt opened it for him and slipped the ring on his finger, which was nearly identical to his own ring.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," Kurt whispered, as the loft and their Skype guests exploded in cheers and shouts of congratulations.

"The first of many together," Blaine agreed, reaching forward to kiss once more.

**A/N: And a Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! I hope you have enjoyed this, my Christmas card, to Gleeks near and far!**


End file.
